<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetle's 29th Nameday by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449083">Beetle's 29th Nameday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf'>Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Trust You [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Rings, F/M, Leylines Bondage, Overstimulation, Sex Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Beetle and I's nameday recently happened (Nov 6), so have a fun fic, yay!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Trust You [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beetle's 29th Nameday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beetle and I's nameday recently happened (Nov 6), so have a fun fic, yay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beetle had had many namedays (twenty-nine, to be exact), but she never had one quite like this.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Urianger laid back, chest rising and falling as Beetle prepared everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me if this hurts in any way,” she said, raising her hand. It glowed with a violet-hued light, and Urianger’s eyes darted from her to his erect member, awaiting what she had in store for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright there,” she muttered, weaving her spell. He watched the leylines form around the base of his cock, giving a sharp inhale as it began to tighten, then a slow exhale as he relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop me before it gets too tight,” she warned, carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed and nodded rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, that--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small buck of his hips as he felt it around him, so tremendously snug around the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That shall suffice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beetle smiled, gesticulating as the magic faded from her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she said, “That should hold until I release it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled wickedly, climbing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urianger nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, nodding enthusiastically, “Prithee, make haste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, anchoring herself against him, her hands at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, alright then,” she teased, lowering herself onto him, slowly, until he was fully hilted inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prithee,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he begged, almost a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well goodness gracious, Urianger, whose nameday is it, mine or yours?” she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine apologies,” he said, “I am simply… eager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked her tongue, giving his nose a gentle tap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always,” she said, “Don’t worry. We have plenty of time, love. Plenty…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid down into him, and their hips were flush together, the leylines just barely visible beneath her. The soft bundle of nerves at her apex rested against his skin, and it felt lovely even when she was not moving. But move she did, grinding against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she hissed, seizing up, her arms suddenly up to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Art thou well?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, it's just, mm," she said, settling against him once more, "A little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, is all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then pray, do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a look, and she moved against him once more. An undignified cry left her lips; the mixed sensations of her clit against his skin and his cock rubbing inside her was almost too much for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must not look very attractive," she muttered, blushing, aware of the way her face and body twisted beyond her control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nay," he said, "Thou art so beautiful when lost in thy pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, hand waving his praise. She then continued, tensing once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my love,” he said, noting her reaction, “Find thy pleasure and take it. Think not of mine, but only of thine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were he the one in control, he certainly might move a different way for the sake of his own pleasure - but there was something much more erotic about lying there and merely feeling her twist and shudder around him, of feeling her rub her most sensitive areas within against the head of his cock over and over - all while moaning and sighing and making all manner of wonderful sounds. Truth be told, he loved having the control denied him, to be completely unable to expect what come next. And a not so small part of him found the idea of her seizing the power from him with such confidence delightful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feckin’...</span>
  </em>
  <span> h-help me Urianger, angle up just a bit--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He repositioned himself, adjusting his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh, just like that, just like that,” she cried, grinding faster, “Just - like - that - ohh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes--!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, eyes widening; the lack of regard for him reaching his peak too soon made her chase after her pleasure in a way he could only describe to himself as purely debauched. Her bottom lip was buried hard beneath her teeth, her brows knitted together, and her eyes, when not squeezed shut, were unfocused, lashes fluttering. The way she spoke only added to his arousal: utterly filthy praises and proclamations of how she adored his cock, how well it filled her, how she could stay hilted around him forever - all of it was so gratifying for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, art thou enjoying thyself?” he said, beginning to feel the fire ignite in his belly already. He reached up to wipe at the sweat already beginning to dot her forehead, giving her face a gentle blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he replied, suddenly biting his lip, “Ohh, my--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the peak suddenly building, but so strangely; it burned and burned and </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there was no release to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Does it hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nay,” he hissed, “It merely… overwhelmeth me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thighs began to shake as she continued, his body expecting the release, though his mind knew not to. </span>
</p><p><span>“M-maybe I should have… started… slower… probably gonna be sore later….</span> <span>but gods it feels so--!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Her movements came to a stuttered halt as she met her peak once more, and Urianger shivered from the feeling, though he remained as he had been before. A very strange sensation indeed - but exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beetle, sweet</span>
  <em>
    <span> gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urianger’s eyes grew dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I not ask the same of thee?” he replied, with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! Just wait until you’ve been denied a few more times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urianger laughed through his nose, reclining back with his arms up at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If thou canst last long enough to allow such a thing to pass,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, don’t… underestimate me,” she replied, “You know how I love a challenge.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nearly half an hour more passed, and Urianger had indeed quite underestimated his wife’s stamina. The burn in his cock was now a near-constant sensation, one which sent his chest rising and falling quickly, sweat rolling down his forehead. His hips nearly felt numb with how much he was desperately attempting to thrust, to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prithee</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, almost unable to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responded with a shrill moan, so utterly debauched herself that speech was also nearly beyond her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-soon, love,” she hissed, “Promise. Just… a little more--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held fast onto his knees, leaning back as she thrust onto him. He watched her, running his hands through his hair, which stayed back from the sweat on his brow. He looked down at the leylines around him, and swallowed as his gaze drifted to the way she skillfully thrust atop his cock. He had never really given it much observation, but he couldn’t help himself this time - it was filthy as it was exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the overstimulation began to truly take hold, and he threw his head back, whimpering and moaning a way that would almost sound painful, if it wasn’t clear he was thoroughly enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beetle, pray, I… I cannot last--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thrust faster, with a whine that almost sounded like a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans became shrill cries as she continued, and her thrusts came to that stuttered near-halt as she came close once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, gods - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Urianger!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She somehow managed to find the coherence to weave her magic once more, the glow in her hands bursting as she released his cock from the leylines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urianger grabbed fistfuls of the pillow above him as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>- it was as if every denied peak combined in one intense, transcendent moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hardly stirred when she fell against him, weakly laughing and panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… well… our reservation is… in an hour,” she said, “What… what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urianger’s eyes fluttered, still coming down from his high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower,” he hoarsely replied.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>